Something Else
by AliceVienna
Summary: Who knew Mikael Mikaelson had a weakness. A powerful weakness. Something that they all could use. Melanie , 17 years old, blond and blue eyes and a 864 year old vampire. Protected by an certain original.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Melanie was walking down the street entirely consumed by the book she was reading. She often lost her thoughts when reading a book. It helped her get away from reality, which was sometimes very useful when it became very hectic.

Suddenly she dropped her book and stopped walking. Her vision blurred as it was transformed into a different scene. She was now standing in a graveyard in front of a tomb with a large stone coffin inside. She would recognize that stone coffin anywhere. She slowly walked towards it. It wasn't until she was almost next to it as she saw a girl sitting on the floor. The girl was obviously a vampire. Brown hair, brown eyes and a fit body. The girl was waiting for the person in the coffin to wake up. Melanie knew it. The top of the coffin was pushed off and she could see the full body of the man lying inside of it. The man gasped as a sign that he was revived. Melanie walked backwards even though she knew no one could see her. Suddenly her vision blurred again.

She was standing on the street again. She looked around to see if someone saw how strange she just acted. To herself and anyone who knew of her gift it wasn't strange how she sometimes zoned out, but to a human passing her by on the street it could be very weird.

'Are you okay miss?' a man asked, holding her book out to her. 'Yes, I'm fine. Just got a little dizzy that's all.' She smiled to confirm what she just said. She took the book from his hand and started walking away. The man looked confused until he shrugged his shoulders and started walking again. Melanie had to get home as soon as she could. She had to find out who the girl with the brown eyes and brown hair was. And why she was waking him up. Melanie had gone through so much trouble to even get his body desiccated. And now that girl just thought she could wake him up , just like that. Like it was nothing? Melanie had to stop her. If it was not already too late.

Melanie barged into the door. She was pissed off. The vision she just had completely changed her mood in a bad way. Megan ,who was lounging on the couch, sat up to look at Melanie's angry face. 'What happened? Did you have a bad vision?' Megan knew her friend. She could read on her face that she had a vision, and it wasn't a good one. 'Someone is about to wake him up.' Melanie simply said. More words weren't necessary. Megan instantly knew who Melanie was talking about. 'who? When? Where?' Megan slightly started to panic. 'Don't panic. We have about a week to stop the person from waking him.' Melanie said. Melanie wasn't entirely sure about the date though. Her vision were always from before it actually happened, but she never was entirely sure about when it was going to happen. 'I have every right to panic, Mel! If we can't stop that ignorant person to wake him up, I'm dead.' Megan exclaimed. 'your practically as safe as you could ever be. He would never hurt you. He has a soft spot for you. He only tolerated me because you liked me as a friend!' Megan continued. Melanie started to think about that and came to a conclusion. 'He would kill me in a second. I entombed his body.' Megan disagreed about that. She knew Mikael could never kill Melanie. He kept her around him from the time he turned her. He rarely let her out of his sight. And if he did he always had someone else to watch her secretly. 'Mikael would never kill you, Melanie.' Megan said. Melanie watched her friend's face. 'It doesn't matter we have to stop that person from waking him up. I don't want to take the risk of dying.' Melanie said closing their disagreement.

She walked to her room grabbing a bag out of the closet. She started packing her things already even though she didn't know who she was searching for. Megan followed her and sat on the bed. 'What did the person looked like? Maybe I know her.' Megan said. Melanie grabbed a piece of paper from her nightstand and a pencil and started drawing. Imagining the vision from earlier today. Her hands started drawing while her mind was somewhere else. When she was done she opened her eyes and handed the drawing to Megan. Megan's face didn't show any recognition so Melanie already assumed she had never seen the girl in her life. And soon enough her thoughts were confirmed. 'Nope. Never seen this girl in my entire life.' Megan looked up from the drawing and looked at Melanie. 'How are you going to find her?'. 'His coffin is near mystic falls, I assume the girl is close. So first I'm heading there.' Melanie stopped packing and looked at Megan. 'Want to join me?' she asked Megan. 'Of course. You seriously didn't think I would let you go by yourself did you?' Megan responded with a grin. She knew Melanie was the strongest of the two because she was older. Also Melanie having a predictive gift wasn't exactly in Megan's favor. Melanie always knew her opponents next step even before they knew.

'okay then, let's go.'


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

They were driving on an abandoned road. Megan driving and Melanie asleep in the passenger's seat. Melanie slightly stirred. She was obviously dreaming

_It was the year 1243. Melanie was fourteen and walking along a grass field with beautiful flowers in it. She was walking for what felt like hours. She didn't dare to go back home. Her father made sure of that. She hated her father. And she was sure her father hated her. _

_Her father hated his daughter for being extraordinary. Back then Melanie already used to zone out and see things that haven't happened yet. When she told her mother she could predict things she reacted caring, not really caring if her daughter was ordinary or not. She loved her daughter no matter what. _

_When Melanie's father found out about her vision it was a whole other story. He accused her of being a witch en never wanted to see her again. He wanted to disown his daughter. Her mother could talk some sense in him though. Melanie was allowed to come home again but her father ignored her constantly and ordered her to never talk about her visions to anyone. _

_When Melanie finally found the courage to go back home she crossed the grass field and started heading home. When she passed by the local tavern she already knew what was about to happen. So she stopped walking and waited for her father to be thrown out. _

_Soon enough she heard noises and screams from inside, the door flew open and her father was thrown to the ground. The owner of the tavern looked at her. 'You should take him home child. He has got to many drinks.' After the man said that he disappeared inside again. Melanie slowly approached her father. Her father tried to get up and Melanie tried to help him. When her father was back at his feet he turned around to see the person who helped him up. As soon as he recognized his daughters face, he turned angry. And with a lot of alcohol in his blood he was more radical. Melanie instantly became scared of her father when she saw his face. Her father raised his arm and when his hand was about to make contact with her face she jolted awake._

She hadn't seen it coming. Her vision didn't show her that her father would hit her. Her visions were limited and could be influenced. Only she didn't know how. She tried to find out after that happened. She could only come to the conclusion that she saw what she saw. Something in her mind that she couldn't control decided when it was time for a vision. Not herself. She only knew that the visions increased when she became a vampire. They became clearer and longer.

She also found out that, how stronger the bond how more visions she got about the specific person. She never got visions about people she didn't know. She would only have visions when someone she loved, or herself, was directly involved. So she could prevent something bad from happening. But there were times when she didn't see it coming and she got mad at herself for it. She had already lived for over 800 years and still she couldn't find out how her visions exactly worked.

She sleepily turned to Megan. Megan wasn't paying attention to her. She was humming to a song that was playing softly on the radio. When she caught Melanie looking at her she smiled. 'Sleep well?' she asked. 'Not really. How far are we?' Melanie responded. 'Almost there. We still got a small 15 minutes to drive.' Megan said focusing her gaze on the road again.

After about 10 minutes Melanie started recognizing things from the time when she resided here with Mikael. They were looking for a doppelganger she didn't know the looks off. Mikael never told Melanie too much information. He wanted to keep her out of everything as much as possible.

For instance Melanie didn't know who Mikael was hunting for, her entire vampire life. She followed him everywhere on his search for someone. Only she never knew who nor did she wanted to know who.

Megan parked the car on a short driveway that was next to a small Victorian house. Melanie opened the car door and walked to the front of the house. She turned to Megan. 'Did you arrange this house for us? I should have known.'. Megan only laughed in return as she walked in the door. Melanie followed and admired the house.

After Melanie was settled in the house she left Megan behind to go search for the person who started all this. She decided to go to the city center. If she remembered correctly there should be a little café. The mystic grill. As she entered the city center she saw it hadn't changed much since she last saw it in the 1990's. She walked further and saw the mystic grill appear. She entered and looked around for a second, nothing caught her attention so she decided to settle with a table in the back of the grill. No one would notice her here unless they were looking for her.

She needed to observe things. Decide what she was going to do. Make a plan. Only her mind wouldn't cooperate. Her mind couldn't focus. So she decided to leave the grill and walk for a bit. Maybe that would help. When she left the grill she turned right, the opposite side from which she came from. When she walked in a deserted ally her vampire hearing caught voices. She could tell they weren't happy.

She followed the ally and it led to a parking lot where she parked her car. She saw a few people standing in a group. They were talking rapidly. Melanie knew these people were vampires. Her instincts told her she shouldn't interfere. Her instincts were nine out of ten times right so she decided to listen to her instincts. She walked past the group and turned her head so she could look at them. She didn't recognize any of them, so she turned away. Although one of them did recognize her. A guy with light brown hair caught her attention by saying ''Hey, don't I know you?''. Her head snapped in his direction to study his face. She turned her whole body in his direction and said '' I don't think so… I would have recognized you.''. The rest of the group stared at them with interest. '' you were in Chicago. In the 1920's. I saw you in that bar.'' The guy said, he wouldn't let her walk away before he knew who she was and why she was in that bar after it was shot to hell. '' yeah I was in Chicago in the 1920's. But I never saw you there. I'm sorry but I have to leave now.'' Melanie said cautiously.

She started walking again only to be stopped by that guy who laid his hand on her arm. ''you left with him.'' The guy said. '' L ook, I don't know who you are so I would appreciate it if you let my arm go before I rip your hand off.'' Melanie started to get agitated. As soon as the guy let her arm go Melanie started walking to her car. '' Stefan, what was that all about.'' She heard a other guy ask. Hearing his name still didn't ring a bell. She was wondering why he knew her and what he wanted.

And why was he talking about Mikael?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Melanie was determined to find out who Stefan was. He had to know to more about Mikael and that girl. And Melanie was more than willing to get that information out of him. One way or the other.

Melanie crossed the street and entered the local town's pub. She looked around looking for the guy whose name was Stefan. Instead she found someone else, a girl who was also there when she had here encounter with Stefan. Melanie decided to ask her for some information.

''Hi, sorry to interrupt your drink but I have to ask you something.'' Melanie said. Melanie didn't wait for a cue to continue. ''You were there last night right? When that guy 'stefan' seemed to know me but I didn't recognize him right?'' The girl listening to Melanie shook her head up and down cautiously. '' Ok. So I have to talk to him. So could you tell me where I can find him?'' The girl didn't react. She just looked at Melanie while squinting her eyes. ''Please?'' Melanie said. The girls face seemed to soften at the word 'please'. ''Why?'' the girl only said. '' I need some explanation. So could you tell me where he is?'' Melanie said impatiently.

The girl waited for a few seconds more before she answered Melanie's question. '' He's supposed to be at the Salvatore's boarding house. If he isn't there then I don't where else he could be.'' The blonde haired girl said. ''I didn't catch your name. Care to tell me?'' Melanie said.

''Caroline. My name is Caroline.'' Melanie smiled at her and thanked her for her assistance. '' if anything happens to Stefan I will find you.'' She said. '' I don't trust you.'' Caroline said. ''There's no need for trust Caroline. I'm just passing through and will be gone before you know it.'' Melanie said. ''O, and I mean absolutely no harm to stefan or anyone in that matter.''

Melanie turned on her heels and left the mystic grill.

* * *

Melanie turned off the engine of her car and looked at the boarding house. She walked to the door and didn't ever bother knocking. She walked straight to the living room finding two vampires standing in defense mode.

''Relax would you? I mean no harm to any of you.'' Melanie said. She walked over to a couch and sat down on it. The two vampires didn't relax. She recognized one of them to be Stefan. The other she had no clue about.

''What are you doing here?'' Stefan asked. '' I came here to gather some extra information. I would like to know how you know me.'' Melanie came straight to the point. '' I already told you. I saw you in that bar in the 1920's.'' Stefan said annoyed.

''No.. there's something more to it. You've met a lot of people in your life Stefan. Why stop me?'' Melanie reasoned.

''That's none of your business lady.'' The other vampire in the room said. ''And who are you may I ask?'' Melanie couldn't identify this vampire. ''Damon.'' Was all he said to her.

''Well, damon'' Melanie paused for a second ''I know Stefan here is up to something. And I happened to be a curious person, wanting to know what he is up to.''

''That's just too bad for you then. You see, my brother here has trusting issues at the moment, and he won't even tell me what he is up to so, do you really think he is gonna tell you!'' Damon was agitated. He didn't know this women who came barging into his living room. And he sure as hell wasn't going to involve this lady into their plans. Unfortunately for him his brother was thinking otherwise.

''I am planning on killing Klaus.'' Stefan said.

Melanie raised her eyebrows. Now that was something you didn't just do. ''Why?'' she asked.

''He took everything from me. He destroyed my life. And now I'm planning on ruining his.'' Stefan looked to the ground while talking to Melanie.

Damon just groaned. ''What the hell! Stefan!'' He looked furiously at Stefan. ''We need her Damon. We could use the extra power.''

Melanie looked at the two brothers arguing in front of her. She raised from the couch and cleared her throat. ''Count me in. You are not the only person who got their life destroyed by Klaus.''

''I'll come back tomorrow to talk about the details. I'm sure you could use some of my wisdom I picked up over the years. Because I'm ready for some serious vengeance.'' Melanie turned on her heels and left the Salvatore home.

* * *

_Melanie was walking on the path that led to her home. She was at the age 16 and already looking like lady. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings as she was thinking too hard. Her peaceful thinking got interrupted however by a toe-curling scream. _

_Melanie's eyes flashed open and she found herself lying on the ground. She just had a vision. She had to go home as fast as possible. She started running faster and faster. When she arrived at the pathway that led to the small shed she called her home, she heard the exact same toe-curling scream she had also heard in her vision. She stopped running and her eyes scanned the house in front of her. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. _

_Another scream could be heard. Melanie's feet picked up their pace again. she barged into her home. Only to see her father dead. Lying on the floor. Eyes staring into nothing. Her eyes registered all the blood surrounding her father. A wave of nausea hit her._

_She took deep breaths to force it away. It was then when she spotted her mother standing next to the fireplace. She wanted to walk to her. ask her what was going on. But before her feet could take one step a voice told her not too. ''Take one step and I'll tear her apart.'' A man appeared from the small kitchen. Melanie's eyes flew to the man's face. A grin could be seen on his face. ''What are you doing?'' Melanie's voice trembled slightly. She was scared to death for this man but tried to not show it._

''_I was hungry, love.'' The man's mouth was covered in blood. ''You see, I compelled her not to fight me. She screamed when she saw me munching on her husband. I compelled her not too. But it paid off after all, cause it brought me you. And you just smell delicious.'' _

_The man made Melanie watch how he tore apart her mother. After that he fed himself on Melanie. _

Melanie shook her head. Clearing her thoughts. She shouldn't be thinking about her past, she should be focusing on the future. She couldn't help herself but feeling pure hatred for this man. She would never forget the face she saw that night.

And she would make sure that man was going to suffer.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later Melanie was walking on an abandoned road near mystics falls high school. It was already dark and the only light came from the lamps situated next to the road. Melanie decided to walk to the local bar.

A few minutes later she heard some grunts out of pain coming from nearby. A normal human wouldn't have been able to hear it, but Melanie could hear it quite well. She decided to investigate.

She walked towards the little noises. They led her to the high school parking lot. Melanie stopped walking and looked around her. No one seemed to have taken notice to the person in pain. There was a truck in the middle of the parking lot. Melanie walked to the back of it. when she rounded the corner she saw a man lying on the floor.

''Stefan!'' Melanie exclaimed. Stefan was lying on his back with a metal stick square in the chest.

Melanie didn't hesitate to pull the stick out. While she did so Stefan grunted In pain. Stefan healed within seconds and was back on his feet. He looked towards the school building and looked like he was going to run right in.

''Who did this to you?'' Melanie grabbed his arm to turn him towards her. Stefan looked annoyed and grumbled something. ''Klaus.''

''He's here?'' Melanie's body became tense when Stefan said Klaus's name. Her past with the particular man wasn't pleasant. ''He is. And if you will excuse me Melanie but I have to go. He's got Elena, I have to save her.'' Stefan looked sure of himself when saying this.

''Let me help you. You can't take on Klaus on your own.'' Melanie wanted to help Stefan. She couldn't walk away knowing that Stefan's love was in that building. It was rare for a vampire to find love, certainly to find love in a human. And Melanie couldn't help but to feel pity for the two. Knowing Klaus, this wouldn't end well.

Stefan and Melanie both ran to the entrance. When they walked through the hallways in search of Klaus and Elena they came across two arguing persons. ''Bonnie, what are we going to do?'' the boy who asked looked distressed. Stefan stopped walking and addressed the girl named bonnie.

''Where is Elena?''

Bonnies eyes shot towards us. She hesitated but then pointed directly to a set of doors. Stefan then ordered me to wait. ''Only come when I call for you ok? I don't have any part in this, and I'm not going to give you any part in it.'' Stefan made his opinion Crystal clear.

Melanie raised het eyebrow. ''So you expect me to just stand her and hear you get yourself in trouble?''

''That's exactly what I expect.'' Stefan turned around and entered the set of doors bonnie had pointed to earlier. In the time Stefan was talking to Melanie the other boy and girl had already disappeared.

''Great. So much for being useful.'' Melanie muttered.

She waited a few minutes before deciding what to do. But before she could make a decision, someone was stomping in the hallway. By the sounds of it Melanie could tell the person with heels was coming this way. And judging by the way she was walking the person wasn't very happy.

A blonde girl came storming round the corner. Stopping immediately once she saw Melanie. The eyes of the blonde girl turned into slits. Melanie started to get the idea she was in trouble. However the blonde girl huffed and stormed through the doors Stefan disappeared in minutes ago. Melanie had enough of waiting and decided to follow.

The moment she walked through that door her eyes locked on the face of a girl. Melanie's eyes became distant as she recalled the vision that caused her to move to this town. Melanie's thoughts came back to the present when the blonde screamed all of a sudden. ''Where is it? where is my necklace?''

''What are you talking about Rebekah?'' Melanie recognized the voice to be of Klaus. Melanie couldn't tear her eyes off the girls face.

''She has my necklace. Look'' Rebekah continued. She showed him a picture on a phone she was holding. Klaus took the phone out of her hands and touched the screen twice. Then he looked up and said ''Well well, more lies.'' Klaus looked nothing but angry. Rebekah looked the same.

Melanie kept her face impassive. If she showed any sign of recognition towards the girl people would ask questions. Melanie decided she would keep her questions for later. Now that she found the girl, she wouldn't lose her out of sight.

Rebekah couldn't handle her anger anymore and decided to make a move towards the girl. She sped towards her and buried her fangs inside the girls neck. ''Knock it off!'' Klaus tore Rebekah off the girl and held her by her arm. The girl fell to the ground holding her hand to her neck, trying to stop the bleeding. The whimpered slightly.

''Make her tell me where it is nik!'' Rebekah wouldn't give up on her necklace. Melanie kept herself as quiet and unnoted as possible. ''Where's the necklace, sweetheart? Be honest.'' Klaus was bent down next to the girl.

''I don't have it anymore. Katherine stole it.'' the girl looked scared to tell this to Klaus. Klaus rolled his eyes and sighed. ''Katerina, of course. Well that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace it'd make things easier for your witch. Since we're doing this the hard way… let's put a clock on it.'' Klaus walked through the panel on the wall that controlled the timer. The time on the clock was 20 minutes.

''If bonnie hasn't found a solution in twenty minutes, I want you to feed.'' Klaus turned his attention on Stefan. ''I want you to feed on Elena.'' Elena gasped.

''No one leaves. If she tries to run, fracture her spine!'' Klaus turned on his heels and left the gym. Rebekah followed suite.

Stefan looked shocked and turned to look at Elena. Melanie still stood unnoticed a few meters away. She decided to intervene. She walked in human speed to the girl named Elena. She looked at Stefan and then turned her attention to Elena.

''I want to ask you a question.'' Melanie came straight to the point. Since timer was ticking away she had no time to waist. ''Why are you trying to revive him?''

Elena looked quizzically at Melanie. ''I don't think I understand. Try to revive who?'' Melanie had no time to play. She had Elena pinned to a wall with her hand tightly around her neck before Elena could say anything else. Melanie sensed Stefan was about to make a move. ''Don't. I'll break her neck.'' Melanie looked at Stefan while saying this. Stefan looked like he could break down any minute. But didn't make a move. Elena tried to breath, making strange noises. Melanie loosened her hand.

''I'll ask you one more time, why are you trying to revive him?'' Melanie articulated every word very clearly.

''I honestly don't know.'' Elena rasped. ''For god's sake.'' Melanie released Elena's neck, causing her to fall to the ground. ''Could you give us some more information? I've got no idea of what you're talking about Melanie.'' Stefan asked. He helped Elena off the floor and stood next to her.

''I have visions. I can predict the future, sometimes. And about a week ago I saw you reviving Mikael. I think that's all the information you need.'' Melanie said.

Stefan and Elena looked confused. Melanie got impatient ''Now tell me why you're going to revive him.''

''I never planned on reviving anybody. I don't even know who Mikael is.'' Elena still looked confused. Stefan on the other hand looked deep in thought. ''The girl you saw, did she look exactly like Elena?'' Stefan asked.

''yeah she did Stefan.'' Melanie wanted answers. ''No, I'm talking about subtle changes. did she have curly or straight hair for instance?'' Stefan looked at Melanie intently. Melanie rolled her eyes. ''She had curly hair in my visions.''

Stefan responded immediately ''You didn't see Elena in your vision. It was Katherine. She's probably behind this.'' Melanie raised her brow. ''Then who is this?''

''Elena is Katherine's doppelganger.'' Was all Stefan said. Melanie looked suspiciously at the two. She couldn't decide whether they were saying the truth or lying to her as a distracting. All of sudden Melanie's visions blurred and made here see the mystic grill. She recognized the Salvatore brothers in the bar. Then behind them Mikael came walking in. that's all what the new vision showed Melanie as her sight transformed back to Stefan and Elena in the gym.

Elena didn't notice the split second that Melanie's were distant, Stefan however did. His eyes pierced into hers. Melanie looked away and cursed. She knew she would be too late. Katherine or Elena would succeed. Mikael would be revived. And that meant Melanie would have to run for her live.


	5. Chapter 5

Melanie had to leave her. She had to leave Megan behind. After she found out Mikael had already been revived and Elena hadn't been the person to do it, she ran. She ran like hell. If she had any form of self-preservation she had to run.

And not wanting to drag Megan into anything she forced her to go her own way. Melanie thought they would be easier to get caught by Mikael if they were together than alone. Also Melanie thought Mikael would rather shove a stake through her heart than that of Megan.

And now she was wasting her time in some boring city not far from Chicago. She knew it was risky, because Mikael would search this area first. But she also knew he wouldn't expect her so nearby. Melanie kept a close eye on the future.

Melanie looked out of the hotel window. How did her life get so out of control? Sure she made it so herself, but still. Melanie felt like she lost grip on her life. It used be fun, loving and exciting. Now it only consisted of running, hiding and not knowing when he would come.

If somehow she made it out alive, which she doubted, she would find that doppelganger and get her to finally talk. Melanie was so scared for her life that she didn't take the time to ask any further questions. Not Stefan nor Elena knew why she left all of a sudden. She just ran right out of that gym and kept running.

Suddenly she saw a figure running, at vampire speed, across the street. He was gone behind a building before she had even time to properly register. This person was fast, Melanie thought. She kept looking out of the window for five minutes straight but didn't see anything. The figure was gone or knew she was watching, and therefore didn't make a move.

Melanie heard a loud bang behind her which caused her to abruptly turn around. The door was broken and lay splintered across the room. There was a man standing in the doorway, with his legs slightly spread. One of the corners of his mouth was tilted upwards, somewhat resembling a grin. Immediate panic surged through Melanie as she recognized the person. It was Mikael.

He found her sooner than she thought.

''How..'' Melanie couldn't finish her sentence. Her voice was trembling. She hadn't felt this scared in her entire life.

Mikael looked down to the ground then back up to Melanie. He took a few steps towards her but still kept his distance. ''I trusted you.''

Those 3 words that came out of his mouth punched a hole inside her chest. Those words made her feel like she was the worst monster roaming this earth. And then she realized she made a big mistake. She should have never put him in that coffin. Never in the sixteen years he's been desiccated had she felt any remorse towards her decision. She had never regretted it.

Bur now with him so close to her. His voice. She realized she missed him.

Melanie's eyes fell to the ground. Unable to look him in the face. ''How did you find me?''

Mikael looked her straight in the face. ''I followed your scent. I can pick that up anywhere, no matter what you do about it.''

Melanie looked up. His face hadn't changed a bit. Although his hair was different. She liked it better like this. She had a faint of a smile on her lips. ''I knew you'd find me. You always do. Will you do it quickly please? I know I've caused you pain and I've betrayed your trust, but I'm truly sorry for that. So please forgive me.''

Melanie studied Mikael's face intently while making her statement. Mikael's brows knitted. Melanie didn't know why. ''I'm not here to kill you Melanie. I am merely her to seek information as to why you did it.''

Melanie was relieved that Mikael wasn't here to kill her, but now she had to tell him why she violated his trust. ''I can't explain. Mikael, you have to believe me when is say I can't.''

Mikael's brows raised once again. ''You can't explain? In the few days that I've been revived, I've been going through some scenario's why you could have done it.. but none of them seem to fit the situation. And now you're telling me you can't explain why you've desiccated me?''

Melanie felt guilty. So, so guilty. She never should have gone through with the plan. Why had she done it? Why had she desiccated the man she loved for the majority of her second life? She honestly didn't know. And that made her worry. In the last sixteen years she haven't even once thought about why she did it. Not once. She couldn't even recall when exactly she made the decision. Not that she thought about it she couldn't recall anything about it. The only thing she could recall was the betrayal in Mikael's eyes when he realized what was going on.

_Melanie came barging through the doors of her and Mikael's luxurious apartment. She was happy. Or rather, she faked her happy. She knew she couldn't say anything to Mikael. She couldn't do anything to prevent this from happening. _

_Mikael was silently reading a book in a chair next to the big windows. The sun flowed through the room giving it a nice sphere. When he heard the loud bang of the door closing he was irritated at first but when he turned around to look at the cause of his disturbance, he smiled. He only smiled and forgot about his irritation. _

_Melanie walked to him and kissed him on his cheek. She had to stretch and stand on the tip of her toes to reach his cheek. When she was down to her own height again she gave him her brightest smile she could muster. _

_Mikael was speechless even after all this time they spent together she could still make him entirely wordless with just a smile. _

_She hugged him tightly and wouldn't let go. ''What's up with you?'' Mikael couldn't help but be a little suspicious. _

''_Can't I just hug you?'' Melanie knew he had every right to be suspicious. She was about to take his life away from him. After all that he's done for her. She still had the courage to take everything away from him. Even if it wasn't her choice. _

_She started rubbing his back. ''I just want to hold you.'' Melanie said._

_Mikael suddenly felt a pressure on his back. He could tell Melanie had used force to dug her fingers into her skin. Mikael picked his head up from her shoulder. But when he ws about to pull away, Melanie used her vampire strength to pull him tightly to her. _

''_Don't let go Mikael. Please don't let go.'' Melanie pleaded._

_Mikael heard Melanie's voice tremble and knew there was something wrong. He used his own strength to pull himself away from Melanie. He looked at her face and saw tears trickling down her face. Her fingers were still clawed in his back. _

_And that's when he felt it. His body started shutting down. His legs became heavy, his skin became grey and veiny and his body felt like it was on fire. His legs gave out and he dropped to the ground. His eyes blinked several times, showing betrayal, before glazing over. His heartbeat became slower and slower and then stopped._

_His head was placed on Melanie's lap. Melanie was openly crying now. She hated herself for doing this._

_The door once again banged shut. This time letting three people into the room. ''I'm glad you've upheld your part of the bargain. It would have been a shame if I had kill you.'' Said Klaus._

_Melanie vision was troubled due to her tears. She felt a surge of hate trough her body. ''Leave.'' Melanie's voice was menacing. She looked Klaus straight in the eye. She softly place Mikael's head off her lap and onto the ground, then she stood up. ''Don't make me repeat it. Now leave.''_

_Klaus raised his brows to the sudden lack of hospitality. ''Well well, what caused this sudden change of heart? I'm hoping it's not because of my father, the old man doesn't deserve anything but hate.'' _

_Melanie couldn't take it anymore. Her vision clouded red from fury, and she couldn't control herself anymore. The rage controlled her. She sprang forward wanting to wrap her delicate hands around Klaus's neck. Klaus didn't expect the sudden outburst of anger. So Melanie succeeded, she knocked Klaus against the wall and had his windpipe shut closed with her hands._

''_You made me do this. You compelled me to do this. This wasn't a bargain. This was just you getting what you want, no matter how much people get hurt.'' Melanie was still raging_

_Klaus had enough. He was stronger than this ordinary vampire. He was an original and therefore stronger. So he grabbed her wrist and twisted it until he heard it crack. Only then did Melanie release the pressure on his windpipe. Klaus took advantage and ripped her hand of of his throat._

_Instead Klaus grabbed Melanie's throat and flung her through the air, making her land on her back on the floor._

''_I've been nothing but nice to you. I allowed you to do this out of free will, but you refused. So you let me no choice but to compel you'' _

''_Go to hell!'' The words came out a little slurred due to Klaus's hand on Melanie's windpipe. _

_Klaus laughed manically. Then his pupils dilated. ''You are to forget you ever met me. If anyone asks why you desiccated Mikael, you don't know.''_

_Then he was gone and Melanie was left alone with Mikael's desiccated body. _


End file.
